Host Club Another
by MamaHavoc
Summary: Tohru is down on her luck. Her family has lost their money, she's being bullied by the rich kids, and now she has to work for the Ouran Host Club? What else can go wrong? But one host in particular always seems to be there when Tohru needs help the most. Can she trust a rich kid or will her attitude get the better of her? Sucky summary, good story.
1. Every Dog Has Her Day

_A/N: So this first chapter is based off the first episode of Ouran Host Club. The dialog is almost the same but there is a reason and it will change after this chapter. Tohru is an original character that I created. Basically how I would react to the host club. I hope you enjoy. Please review or leave a comment. I love hearing what people think about it. Good or bad._

Kiss Kiss Fall In Love!

I see you come, I watch you go,

You never seem to leave me though,

So is this love or hate? We'll see,

Your making me crazy!

Inside my dreams your all I see.

Well, all I see is you and me,

Lady, maybe, or Host, I find I really don't mind!

If I have to choose a prince, in this garden of romance,

Maybe we could take this chance?

Maybe You're My Love!

And I would like to find a hand like yours to take mine.

And with one kiss, we could stop time and I'd fall in love with you!

Tomorrow's far away! Let's place our hope in today.

Just you and me, in a beautiful spring,

And we'll always fall in love again!

Maybe You're My Love!

 _Welcome!_

 _Only those with excellent social standing and filthy rich families are lucky enough to spend their time here at the elite private school Ouran Academy. The Ouran Host Club is where the school's handsomest boys with too much time on their hands entertain young ladies who also have way too much time on their hands. Just think of it as Ouran Academy's elegant playground for the super rich and beautiful._

 _Welcome To The Ouran Host Club!_

Tohru looked up at the ivory building in front of her and felt a wave of dread run through her. Today was going to be hell, and she knew it. By now news of her families misfortune must of circulated through the school's gossip. For the past year Tohru had been attending the elite private school, Ouran Academy. It was a school for the wealthy families to send their kids for a top notch education. Tohru had been lucky enough to be able to join the Academy last year, but it was mostly due to her father's position at his work. Tohru didn't particularly like the way the rich kids acted at the school, so she mostly avoided them, and they her. In this school if you were rich, you were apart of the group, whether you liked it or not. Now that her father had lost everything, Tohru had a feeling her quiet school life was gonna turn into hell really fast.

Gathering her pale yellow skirt in her hands she ascended the stairs that led to the main entrance of the school. Opening the doors, she got her first taste of stares, as some of the people who were in the main entrance stared at her and began whispering. Tohru ignored them and kept walking, heading to the headmaster's office. Tohru found it funny that before no one bothered or cared who she was, yes her father had been rich, but he wasn't overly rich, just well off. So she really was a nobody to them. But now that her family had lost everything? She was news, really really poor news. Honestly, this school sucked in that aspect, Tohru thought.

When she arrived at the door to the headmasters office, she smoothed her dress, and combed her hair with her fingers before she knocked. Yes she was nervous, but at this point what was the worst that could happen? They kick her out and she be forced to join public school? Tohru wasn't overly worried about that possibility. She'd been in public school before, and in some ways preferred it to the high end Ouran Academy.

"Come in." Came a clipped voice. Tohru opened the door and walked into a office. To her right was a women she had never seen before, then again she had never been to the headmasters office. The women had a pointy nose, her gray hair done up in a bun, and her eyes sharp as a fox. She pointed a bony finger at a set of large wooden doors. "The Headmaster will see you in there."

Tohru nodded and went over to the doors and knocked once more.

"Come in Ms. Yamamoto."

Tohru took a deep breath and opened the large wooden door. She walked into a large office, filled with books, filing cabinets, three large plush looking chairs, a glass coffee table, and then a monstrous oak desk, with what looked like a throne behind it.

All Tohru could think at the sight of it was, rich people.

Sitting in the throne behind to great oak desk was a thick man, with white hair on top of his balding head, and his pudgy fingers laced together on top of his desk. He had a smile on his face, but it looked more mocking than anything.

"Please come sit." He gestured to the chairs in front of his desk. Tohru quickly walked forward and sat down, folding her hands in her lap. "So Ms. Yamamoto what are we going to do about your situation?"

Tohru kept her face neutral. "Well sir whatever you decide I will respect your decision."

"Come now Ms. Yamamoto don't tell me your fine with just leaving the Academy and attending public school, now are you?" He raised an eyebrow at her. Tohru kept her mouth shut.

"I'm sure we can think of a way to keep you here. After all the misfortune that befell your family could happen to any of us." He tilted his head to the side, his smile still in place.

Tohru felt like he was mocking her, but honestly what could she say? She still didn't really know what happened with her father. All she knew was that one day they were rich, the next they were penniless and having to move. Her father was keeping tight lipped about the whole thing, and something told Tohru she really didn't want to know. So she just rolled with the punch's.

The Headmaster had been watching her the whole time she stayed silent, but Tohru kept any emotion off her face. After a while he leaned back in his chair and looked at the files on his desk. "Let's see you could work your school tuition off, here at the school. Granted that would not include field trips, extracurricular's and such. Nor would it cover the cost of food. We are a school after all, not a charity."

Tohru nodded. "That sounds reasonable."

He clapped his hands together, the sound echoing off the walls. "Its settled then. Come see me tomorrow and we can discuss what jobs you will be doing. Now run along, you don't want to be late for class." He looked way too cheerful about this.

Tohru gave him a fake smile. "No we wouldn't want that."

She walked out of the office and into the hallway and was thankful the halls were empty, so she could lean against the wall and let out a groan. Why couldn't he just tell her to transfer to public school? Why? Because the rich, arrogant asshole's at this school, needed entertainment, and whats more entertaining than a lower class trying to work her way through school. Life at this school was gonna suck.

And with that thought Tohru headed off to her first period.

By lunch time Tohru was absolutely miserable. In every class her teacher's had to announce the "tragedy" that befell her family, using as propaganda for getting a good education to stuff like that won't happen to them. And of course with that announcement everyone wanted to know exactly what happened, and if she'd be staying in school, and how was she gonna afford her tuition. Of course none of them really cared, they just loved watching other people's misery.

Then she had started getting attacks from the bullies. Who would of thought that rich schools like Ouran Academy still had bullies? She had gotten insulting notes, people shoving her, tact's in her gym shoes. And all of her bullies, seemed to be girls. None of it bothered her though, that is until lunch.

Tohru sat at an empty table and had a book open in front of her. Her long black hair was pulled over her shoulder and she was absentmindedly stroking it. Then she heard a sound that made her go tense.

 _Snip_

Tohru looked over her shoulder to see a beautiful brunet standing behind her holding a pair of scissors, and a chunk of black hair. She had a nasty smile on her face. "Now that your poor, don't you think you need a poor man's haircut."

She laughed in a nonchalant way. Tohru stood up and plucked the scissors from the girls hands. She heard gasps and knew everyone was watching them. The girl looked at her, worry written on her beautiful features. Tohru simply grabbed the rest of her long hair and cut it off, then handed the girl the scissors back.

"Thank you. I've been wanting to cut my hair, and you gave me the courage to do it." Tohru gave a fake smile, gathered her things and calmly walked out of the cafeteria. The whispering continued to follow her all the way to the bathroom. Once inside she locked the door for a bit of privacy. The school had like fifty more, so she wasn't worried about someone needing it anytime soon.

Tohru walked up to the mirror and looked at her now short uneven hair. Her once beautiful long hair was now choppy and very uneven. She ran her fingers through it and fought to keep the tears at bay. She would not give these people the satisfaction of seeing her cry because of what they had done. Tohru didn't really care about her looks too much. Granted she wore makeup, and styled her hair, but that had more to do with her late mother. Everyone that had met her said she had her fathers face, but her mother's hair. Tohru loved the fact that she had such a huge feature that was like her mother's. And when she wore makeup people said she resembled her mother more. So losing her hair was painful, and Tohru hated that they had cut it. But she refused to cry. Not now anyways, later tonight when she'd have to cut more to make it even, then she would cry.

Taking a few deep calming breathes, Tohru calmed her emotions down and waited till a neutral mask was on her face, then headed out the door.

Tohru's bad day had continued all the way through till her last class. She didn't think that these people could do anymore damage but she was wrong. In her gym class, someone had stolen her school uniform and cut it up. Leaving Tohru to wear her gym clothes for the rest of the day. Later when she went to go get another one she got a good look at the prices and ended up getting a used out of date boys uniform. Needless to say when Tohru got home she wasn't in the mood to talk to her family. She headed straight to her room, slammed the door, locked it and stayed their the rest of the night.

The next morning Tohru woke up to see a pile of her hair sitting on her dresser in front of a mirror. Waking up to the reminder of what happened the previous day did not improve her mood. Getting dressed quickly, Tohru looked in the mirror to see how she looked. Her how now resembled a boy's haircut, the boys uniform, not only being out of date, was also a size too big on her, making her feel like she was drowning in the sweater. Tohru looked at the makeup on her dresser and decided against it today. She did not feel like dressing up for these people today. She simply didn't care anymore.

When Tohru arrived at school she was surprised to find that people were leaving her alone. There were still whispers, which now accompanied strange looks, but people still left her alone. By lunchtime she began to realize that no one recognized her. With her hair gone, and her face without makeup, wearing a boys uniform, people didn't know who she was. Tohru was surprisingly happy about this, she didn't care if people didn't recognize her, or if they thought she was a boy, as long as they left her alone.

A few people had asked if she was a scholarship student, and she had said yes. It was easier to say that then to tell them who she really was. But when it came time for lunch, Tohru didn't feel like entering to cafeteria of whispers and stares. So she went looking for a empty room to sit in and study, or read, whatever she happened to be in the mood for.

"An empty music room?" Tohru looked up at the sign and looked around the empty hallway. This looked like her best bet. She opened the door and got blasted by rose petals.

"Welcome." Came a group of voices. Tohru stood there shocked at what she say. A group of gorgeous men she had never seen before in the school were standing there, greeting her. One of them, a blonde was sitting down in a chair, his legs crossed. Tohru gulped. What the hell is this? An explanation was given by the beautiful blonde man sitting in the chair. Tohru felt her gut fall out her butt. She backed up against the door.

"A Host Club?" She asked, her voice sounding dry.

"Wow, its a boy." A pair of voices said. Tohru ignored them and began feeling around for the handle to the door. When did she even enter the room fully?

"Hikaru, Kaoru I believe this young man is in the same class as you, isn't he?" Said a man who was wearing glasses, and holding a clipboard in his hand. He had a cold calculating expression on his face, Tohru felt herself tense up when his gaze landed on her.

"We've never noticed him before, so we don't know much about him." Came the pair of voices again. They belonged to a pair of redheaded twins. They had bored look on their faces. Tohru did recognize them from her classes, but was glad that they didn't recognize her.

The cold man gave her a smirk. "Well that wasn't very polite. Welcome to the Ouran Host Club, Mr. Scholarship Student."

Tohru looked dumbfounded at him. She had only told a few students, that had asked her, that she was a scholarship student, and he certainly wasn't one of them. So how the hell did he know. She got a sinking feeling that this guy knew everything, and that alone made him scary to Tohru.

Behind him the twin were making faces at each other. Suddenly the blonde guy popped up in Tohru vision and she felt herself slam back against the door to get away from him.

"What? A Scholarship Student? Come to think of it I had heard a rumor that a new scholarship student was here at the school." The blonde said.

Tohru felt herself begin to sweat as she desperately tried to find the door handle, her hand smacking the door in various area's. "How...how did you know that?"

"Scholarship students are infamous here at Ouran Academy. Its not everyday a commoner gains entrance here into the Academy." Said the guy with glasses, calmly.

The blonde popped up again, causing Tohru to slam back against the door again to get away from him. "What's your name Scholarship student?"

"Tohru Yamamoto" Tohru said quietly, she noticed the man with glasses smirk again.

"Haru? Did you say Haru Yamamoto?" The blonde guy asked again. Tohru just nodded, hoping to end the conversation.

"Well Haru Yamamoto you must have an audacious nerve to work hard enough to fight your way into this school as a scholarship student." The guy with glasses said. Tohru felt like every word was a brick dropped on her head. Audacious nerve? God only knows what they would say if they knew who she really was, she thought.

"Thanks I guess." Tohru muttered as she eyed the guy with glasses. Suddenly an arm wrapped around her shoulders.

"Your welcome! Your a hero to other poor people Yamamoto. You've shown the world that even a poor person can excel at an elite private academy." The blonde boasted loudly. Tohru felt the guy was creepy and began moving away from him, only to have him follow her, flourishing his arms through the air as he continued to talk. "It must be hard for you to constantly be looked down upon by others."

Tohru felt her nerve tick at what he was saying but tried to keep calm ask she moved away from him again, heading back towards the door. "I think you're taking this poor thing too far."

The blonde came her way again and she gave up trying to get away. "Spurned, neglected, but that doesn't matter now. Long live the poor! We welcome you poor man to our world of beauty."

Tohru had had enough of this guy, if she took anymore she was going to explode. Keeping her calm she headed back towards the door. "I'm out."

Suddenly a child's voice sounded out as she felt someone grab her arm from behind. "Haru! Come back Haru!" Tohru spun around to see a small blonde boy, looking up at her. She had to admit that at first glance he was cute. "You must be like a super hero or something. That's so cool!"

Tohru felt like beating her head against a brick wall. Was she never going to get out of this damn room? "I'm not a hero, I'm a scholarship student. And why are you being so familiar with me!" She screamed at the small boy, he fell backwards at her outburst. That's when Tohru noticed a tall man standing a few feet behind the small boy.

The first think Tohru noticed was his height, this man was taller than the rest. His face was expressionless but he was staring her down, as his he was trying to figure something out about her. He had solid black hair, and black eyes, she could tell he was muscular but the way his uniform looked on his body. It almost looked tailored to him, his muscles well defined, even under a shirt, coat and tie. Tohru broke her gaze and looked away. Why did she notice this boy more than the rest, she wondered.

Doesn't matter, Tohru thought, I have bigger problems.

"I never thought the famous scholar would be so openly gay?"

Tohru had a deadpan look on her face as she looked at the flamboyant blonde again. Did he just say I was gay? Tohru had an image of ringing the blonde's neck. It brought her little pleasure, since it was not real. Maybe if I caught him in a stairway alone, she mused.

"So tell me what kind of guys your into?" The blonde snapped his fingers and all of the men struck a seemingly normal pose. Except for the tall black haired man, who just gave her a sideways glance. "Do you like the strong, silent type?"

The blonde motioned to the tall man, and she had to agree that was an apt description of him on first glance.

"The boy Lolita?" He motioned to the small boy who was now crying and holding a pink bunny rabbit. Tohru resisted rolling her eyes.

"How about the mischievous type?" He motioned to the twin who leaned against each other and gave her a smirk. Trouble, she thought, that's what those two are. But she couldn't help thinking that they were probably the fun kind of trouble.

"Or the cool type?" He motioned to the man with glasses who gave her a glare. That look said "Pick me and you die.." Tohru back away from him in response.

Tohru continued backing up. "Look all I was doing was looking for somewhere, away from everyone to read. That's all!"

The blonde man walked forwards and put his hand on Tohru's cheek, caressing it. "Or maybe...your into a guy like me. What do you say?" He stroked her cheek and got way too close to her face. Tohru slapped his hand away and jumped back, away from Mr. Creepy.

She felt herself slam into something behind her, she looked over her shoulder. A beautiful blue vase had been knocked off and was falling to the ground, Tohru just stared in horror as it fell and smashed on the ground. She stood there stunned at what just happened.

"Awww" came a pair of voices. "We were going to feature that Renaissance vase at the upcoming school auction."

"Oh now you've done it commoner. The bidding on that vase was suppose to start at eight million yen." Said one of the pair of voices.

Tohru felt like she had been punched in the gut. "What?" She all but shrieked. "Eight million yen? How many thousand yen is that?"

Tohru tried to do the math, but seeing as her worst subject was math, she gave up and rounded it up to ALOT. She felt as though she had just dug her own grave. "I...can pay you back." She said lamely, looking at the shattered vase once again.

"With what money? You can't even afford a school uniform." The twins teased her.

Tohru stiffened and looked down at her uniform. Damn it! She hated it but they were right. Right now she was royally screwed.

From behind her she could hear someone pick up a piece of the glass. "Well what do you think we should do Tamaki?" A cold voice said. Tohru felt chills go up her spin.

The blonde man headed over to the chair, his face neutral. He sat down and crossed his legs, giving Tohru a leveled look. "There's a famous saying you may have heart Yamamoto. When in Rome, you should do as the roman's do. Since you have no money, you can pay with your body. That means starting today, your the Host Clubs dog."

Tohru looked at the blonde and repeated what he said in her mind over and over again. And every time she repeated it, she still hated how it sounded. She was already treated like dirt here, and how she had to be a dog to this Host Club. Tohru resisted the urge to scream.

She looked at the six faces that were surrounding her. You have got to be kidding me, she thought. I have to work for these rich guys? My life is so unfair. Tohru hung her head in defeat. The small boy came up and poked Tohru's side. Tohru being clumsy, and well not all there at that very moment, went over like a ton of bricks.

Tohru laid on the floor, feeling dread. Damn Host Club.


	2. Haru the Host

_A/N: Hello everyone. Okay so I just wanted to say that I know this chapter is heavy on bashing Tamaki, but I just wanted you to know that I don't hate Tamaki. I actually like him, but he really is an idiot. Anyways please review or comment and let me know what you think. This has probably been my favorite story to right so far._

Kiss Kiss Fall In Love!

I see you come, I watch you go,

You never seem to leave me though,

So is this love or hate? We'll see,

Your making me crazy!

Inside my dreams your all I see.

Well, all I see is you and me,

Lady, maybe, or Host, I find I really don't mind!

If I have to choose a prince, in this garden of romance,

Maybe we could take this chance?

Maybe You're My Love!

And I would like to find a hand like yours to take mine.

And with one kiss, we could stop time and I'd fall in love with you!

Tomorrow's far away! Let's place our hope in today.

Just you and me, in a beautiful spring,

And we'll always fall in love again!

Maybe You're My Love!

Tohru stood at the edge of the room, watching quietly as the Host Club worked. Each of the boys were sitting with a group of three or more girls who were fawning over them. Watching it made Tohru nauseous, but she had to admit that they seemed charming enough, when surrounded by girls. She had to wonder why she had never heard of them before. Then again she had tried to stay away from any club or group activities since coming to Ouran Academy.

She spent a lot of time watching each individual guy work. And they certain were true to their type. Although watching Tamaki work made Tohru wanna throw up, his was too sugary and sappy. Kyoya, the guy with the glasses, was probably one of the most interesting to watch. He was the business head of the group, so she hadn't expected him to be an active Host, but he was. He mostly sold merchandise to the girls, but yet had a waiting list till the end of the week.

Tohru's eyes kept drifting to the tall guy, Mori, and she hated it. He didn't talk much to him customers, and paid close attention to Honey, the small boy with the pink rabbit. She wondered if they were related or just best friends. Every once in a while he would look over at the corner where she was standing, and Tohru would quickly look at something else. She didn't know why she was so shy when it came to him, he hadn't said a word to her. She chalked it up to this whole experience being out of the ordinary.

She held a silver tray in her hands as she waited on orders from any of the Host Club members. Tohru was still steaming at the fact that the Headmaster had gone along with the whole thing. He seemed delighted by the idea when she told him. She had been hoping to get out of it by the Headmaster giving her another job. But no, she was just not that lucky.

"Oh little piglet would you go get some of that coffee I told you to buy earlier." Tohru gritted her teeth and turned to look at Tamaki. Piglet? Tohru clenched her hand into a fist and stormed off towards the kitchen to grab the coffee, tea cups, and coffeepot. She walked back with everything on a silver tray and set it on the table, preparing to make coffee.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Tamaki grab the coffee canister off the tray. "Wait? What is this?"

She turned to look at Tamaki with an incredulous look. "What does it look like? Its coffee!"

"I've never seen this brand before. Is this the kind that's already ground?" He inspected the canister thoroughly, turning it this way and that.

"Seriously Tamaki? It's instant coffee." Tohru rolled her eyes.

"Instant?" The girls across the table from Tamaki had the same questioning look in their eyes too. You have got to be kidding me, Tohru thought. They don't know what instant coffee is?

"Woah! I've heard of this before it's commoners coffee!" Tamaki said excitedly. Tohru slapped her hand to her face. Seriously? This guy had to be either be really dumb or really sheltered. "You just add hot water!"

"I didn't know such a think existed." Said one girl.

"I heard that poor people didn't have enough time to grind their own coffee beans! I guess its true!" Said another. A large group of girls, that Tohru hadn't noticed arrived, nodded in agreement.

"Commoners are pretty smart." Tohru glared at Kyoya as he smirked down at her.

"300 grams for 300 yen?" Said one of the twins.

"That's a lot less then we normally pay." Said the other.

Tohru wondered if she banged her head on the coffee table would this ridiculous idiotic nightmare go away. More people began to gather around to get a look at the poor people's coffee. "Look you didn't say you wanted expensive coffee! I'll back and get some more!" Tohru snapped.

"No, I'll keep it!" Tamaki said holding up his hand. He had every girls undivided attention. "I'm going to give it a try."

He held up the coffee for all to see. All the girls looked at him like he was the bravest man alive. "I will drink this coffee!" he proclaimed.

A round of applause came at his announcement and Tohru took deep breaths to calm her irritated nerves. She quickly began to make the coffee before he made another big scene. Tohru heard the the sound of a snide remark and looked to her left. She was surprised to find the beautiful brunette that had cut her hair was sitting there. The girl looked up at Tohru, smiled sweetly." I was talking to myself."

Obviously she didn't recognize Tohru and for that, she was grateful. She headed over to the table and quickly made four cups of instant coffee. A couple of the girls grabbed a cup, but didn't drink it. They stood around looking at it, wondering if it was okay to drink. Tohru resisted the urge to go off on them. It's just damn coffee!

Tamaki grabbed one of the girls with a cup and dipped her, and spouted some more of his sappy nonsense. Tohru ignored it and turned away, and was shocked at what she saw as she turned.

Mori was making himself a cup of instant coffee. He wasn't making a big scene about it like Tamaki, and thanks to Tamaki no one noticed Mori do it. It made the gesture more sincere that he was doing just for her to make her feel better. Then Tohru shook her head. He thinks your a guy, get a hold of yourself woman!

Still Tohru watched at Mori made the cup of coffee and drank it. The entire time his eyes were on Tohru which made shivers go up her spine. When he put the cup to his lips Tohru turned away, afraid that a blush was beginning to show on her face.

To distract herself from the tall, dark and handsome behind her she looked for something else to focus on. Her gaze fell on the twins who were at this moment embracing each other in a not so brotherly way. The girls that were watching them were squealing in delight. Tohru shook her head as she watched them. Those two were really something to behold. She had to hand it to them, their performance was utterly realistic.

Tohru was so zoned into their performance that she didn't notice Kyoya come up next to her. "Taken by the twins I see Yamamoto."

Tohru looked up at him and rolled her eyes. "Defiantly not. But they are captivating in a strange way. Probably why they are so popular."

Kyoya looked down at her and smirked. "Each Host is popular in their own way. Yes one Host is more popular than the rest, but you can probably guess which one and why."

Tohru looked over at the blonde idiot. He was currently spouting off poetry to a couple of girls who had hearts in their eyes. "He certainly has a way with women."

Suddenly Honey attacked Tohru's arm, spinning her around. "Haru! Wanna go have some cake with me!"

Tohru tried to stop her head from spinning and focus on the small boy. What had he said? Cake? Tohru's mouth watered at the idea of sweets, but she quickly shut that down. She didn't think Kyoya would approve of the Host Club's dog eating cake while on duty. Tohru looked at Honey. "I can't, sorry."

"Then how would you like to hold my bunny Usa-Chan!" He held his pink bunny up, practically shoving it in her face. She tried to shut down the girly part of herself that thought the thing was super cute. "Honey I don't think-"

Honey eyes began to well up and he puckered his lip. "Are you saying you don't like Usa-chan?"

Tohru let out a defeated Honey doing the pouty face, and the bunny being really adorable, the thing looked like it was blushing, how cute is that, Tohru couldn't refuse. She smiled at the bunny rabbit. "Alright. He is really cute."

Tohru took the rabbit into her arms, then looked at Honey who was giving her a very serious look. After a few moments he smiled and bounced away. "Take good care of him, okay?"

Tohru looked from Honey to Kyoya who was smirking at her again. Does that man have any other facial expressions, she wondered. "So I guess Honey is like the baby of the group which makes-"

"Tamaki the King of our group, he is the most requested Host here. His request rate is 70%." Kyoya pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

Tohru had an incredulous look on her face. "Seriously? You have got to be kidding."

"I wouldn't insult the King, dog. In order for you to pay off the eight million yen you owe us, you will serve as the Host Club's dog until you graduate. I mean boy." He winked at Tohru with a knowing look on his face. Tohru's mood went back in the pits at being reminded. "And if you try to run away, I should tell you my family employs a private police force of 100 officers. By the way, do you have a passport?" Kyoya smiled and walked off, leaving Tohru feeling strangled.

That guy is the almost creepier than Blondie, she thought. Tohru felt like she was going to be trapped in this hell forever.

"Your gonna have to work hard to pay off that debt, my little nerd." Tohru heard Tamaki behind her, but didn't realize how close he was until he blew on her neck. She jumped away from him, and glared at him from over her shoulder.

"Please never do that again!" she snapped.

Tamaki looked Tohru over for a minute. "No girl is gonna look twice at you, looking like that. You need a makeover."

Tohru raised an eyebrow at Tamaki. "I'm not trying to get girls to look at me. I'm not obsessed with my looks like you are."

Tamaki pulled a flower out of no where, and start flourishing his hands again. "Looks are the most important part. On top of learning to be a gentlemen and please the ladies. I could teach you to be just like me."

Tohru rolled her eyes. "What counts is what is on the inside. Who care's about the fancy packaging? I don't care what people think of me. And honestly this whole Host Club is ridiculous. All it is, is a who's-better-looking-contest."

Tamaki seemed to not of heard her and began his poetry again. "It is a cruel world you live in Yamamoto. Not every person was created perfect by God, like me."

Tohru felt her face go deadpan. This idiot really need a good hit to the head to knock him off of whatever cloud he was on, because obviously he was not getting enough oxygen to the brain. Who the hell talked like that? And why would he say this to someone? Anyone?!

"Both beautiful inside and out. I understand how you feel since not everyone is as blessed as I am. But you must console yourself, otherwise how would you go on living?" Tamaki continued talking but Tohru had tuned him out. She was watching him dance about the room with his nonstop dialogue. Did nothing get to this guy? She couldn't believe that there was someone who was so in love with themselves, that nothing ever got to them. He really did look like an idiot dancing and twirling about, with is incessant talking. He finally came back up to her and asked her a question.

Tohru looked sideways at him. "Your obnoxious, you know that?"

Tamaki gasped and seemed to withdraw into himself. Tohru was shocked at his actions, she hadn't expected to his a soft spot on him. But he really was obnoxious! He sat quietly in a corner and stared into nothing. She felt kinda bad as she watched him. After watching him for a few moments she decided to apologize, she felt bad.

"I'm sorry Tamaki. Uh what you said earlier did sound...uh interesting?" She faked interest, and she watched as Tamaki seemed to return to life again. He had that same charming smile back on his face. Tohru filed the insult away, so that she could use it for another time.

"It did? Let me show you more!" He looked utterly excited. Tohru resisted smiling at the King's goofiness. She suddenly felt a great wait on her head. Two arms were resting there, Tohru's guess was that it was the twins.

"Boss?" The pair of voices said.

"Call me King!" Tamaki replied happily. Tohru wanted to groan in irritation.

"You can teach him all the basics of hosting. But he's not going to get very far with the ladies if he doesn't look the part you know. He's not exactly Host Club material." The twins took turns talking. Tohru had a bad feeling about what they were saying.

Both the twins got in her face and began messing with her hair. She blushed in embarrassment and looked up at them through her eyelashes. They suddenly both stopped moving and stared intently at her. Then they were shoved aside by Tamaki who took one look at her and snapped his fingers.

"Hikaru! Kaoru!" He demanded.

"Got it!" Both twins grabbed her arms and pulled her out of the room, more like dragged, into a separate changing room. Throwing her inside of it, they closed the curtain on her. What the hell are they doing, Tohru thought. A few minutes later the twins entered the changing room with a new males uniform. They held it up for her to see. She smiled at the thought of getting a brand new uniform, that is until it dawned on her that they were gonna make her change with them inside the room.

They rushed forward to help her change. Using strength she didn't know she had Tohru threw them out of the changing room. "Get out! I change on my own!" She closed the curtain and quickly got changed. A few minutes later a hairstylist, apparently Tamaki, came and re cut Tohru hair. Once that was done, Tohru exited the changing room. She had to admit that she liked her new uniform. It was comfy, and less confining then the girls dress one.

She hadn't expected the entire Host Club to be there, waiting for her. But there they were, either sitting or standing waiting on her to come out. She smiled at them. "Does it look alright?"

"You're as pretty as a girl!" Tamaki squealed. Tohru tried to keep the sarcastic smile off her face. If only he knew, she thought. "You are so adorable!"

Tohru glanced at Mori, who was looking every where except at her. She tried not to let the disappointment show on her face as she turned and focused on the rest of them.

"You look amazing Haru!" Honey said.

"If we had know that's how you would look, we would of helped you out sooner." The twins teased.

"He might even draw in some customers." Kyoya said, looking at his clipboard.

Tamaki had a smile on his face. "My thoughts exactly! Your moving up the ranks Yamamoto. Starting today you are an official member of the Host Club! I will personally train you to be a first rate host, if you can get 100 customers to request your services, we will completely forget about your eight million yen debt."

Tohru stood there stunned. "Me? A Host?" She didn't know whether to sigh in relief in the seemingly easy way out of her debt, or freak out over the fact that she was a girl, disguised as a boy, working as a Host.

But this seemed like her best shot at getting out of her debt. And it wasn't her fault that they mistook her for a boy. She nodded in agreement to the terms and followed them back to the main room. While walking she felt a shiver run down her back, she looked over her shoulder to see Mori looking at her, but he quickly looked away.

She turned back around and decided to ignore his strange behavior for now. She had more important things to do.

A few minutes later Tohru found herself sitting at a table with three other girls. They were all smiling kindly at her, so she smiled back.

"So Haru tell me, what kinda hobbies do you enjoy?" Asked one.

"I like to read, and cook." Tohru answered awkwardly. It felt so weird to be flirting with other girls.

"So why did you join the Host Club Haru?" They asked him in unison.

Well wasn't that an interesting question, she thought. A question which had many answers. Because I was stupid and walked into the wrong room? Because like a klutz I broke an expensive vase and have to pay it off? Because I somehow have the worst luck in the world? Any of these answers would do, but they probably wouldn't get girls to request her.

Tohru looked up with determination in her eyes. She would not fail at getting 100 requests. She would do whatever it took. Tohru began telling the girls about her mother. How she died of cancer, and how her father has been depressed since, how her brother constantly asks her to sing him the same lullaby their mother did. The girls were hanging onto her every word.

"Can we request you tomorrow Haru?" They asked her.

Tohru smiled happily. "Yes please! Thank you."

The sound of snapping fingers made Tohru look up. "Haru, come here for a second." Tamaki called.

Tohru reluctantly got up and walked over to Tamaki. "What is it?"

"I'd like you to meet someone, this is my regular guest, Princess Ayanokouji." Tamaki motioned to the person sitting next to him. Tohru kept quiet as she once again saw the girl who cut her hair.

Tohru put on a smile. "Its a pleasure to meet you."

Suddenly Tamaki attacked her, spinning her around and around. Tohru struggled against him to make him let her go. She looked around for help, and noticed Mori near by. "Mori! Help me!"

In an instant she plucked out of Tamaki's arms and was being held up by her waist, with Mori looking at her. She could of sworn she heard a soft gasp come from him, but she couldn't really tell over her heavy breathing.

"Mori you really didn't have to go that far. Come here little one let daddy give you a big hug." Tamaki inched closer.

Tohru was still looking at Mori, who was still holding her up. She knew her face was bright red, but honestly she couldn't help it. She slowly let her down, until she was looking up at him. She saw a small smile cross his face, and then it was gone. She had a feeling that it was only meant for her to see it. "Thank you Mori." She said breathlessly.

He nodded and returned to his table. Tohru turned to face Tamaki with a pissed off look on her face. "Daddy? Your not my daddy! That's just weird Tamaki!"

Tamaki just smiled and tried to hug her again, this time the twins came to her rescue.

The next day when it was time for Tohru to head to the Host Club, she couldn't find her school bag. She looked everywhere for it, the library, her classes, but still she came up empty, finally she went outside and began looking around. Just when she began to give up, she looked up to see it hanging from a hook on the roof. "Really?" she groaned and headed back inside and up the stairs.

When she reached the door to the roof, she found it locked. Glaring at it, she tried ramming it with her shoulder, but all that did was bruise her shoulder. "Damn it! I'm still getting bullied, what the hell?" she whispered to herself.

She was contemplating finding a janitor to open the door when someone put a hand on her shoulder. When she turned to look, she met Mori's black eyes. "Mori! What are you doing here?"

"You didn't come, so Tamaki sent me to find you." He said.

"Oh, sorry. I wasn't skipping, I promise." She looked back at the door.

"What's going on? Why are you up here?" He asked, leaning against the stairs railing, his arms folded across his chest.

Tohru bite her lip in thought. She really didn't want to admit that she was being bullied. After all how lame is it that a "guy" was being bullied? She tried to think up a lie quick. "I uh...left my bag up here during lunch. And the door must of accidentally locked, and I need to get my bag."

She looked at Mori and noticed him staring intently at her, then he shook his head and stood up, and walked up to the door. "Okay."

He motioned for her to step back, then with one good swift kick the door opened...and flew off its hinges and landed a few feet away on the roof. Tohru's eyes widened in shocked. Wow he is strong, she thought. "Thanks Mori!" she ran to the railing that surrounded the roof and began looking for her bag. She finally found the hook it was hanging on, but it was too far for her to reach. She started to climb over the railing, until a hand around her waist, pulling her back. Tohru look up at Mori, confused. "I need to get my bag."

"I'll get it." Mori jumped over the railing and walked over the to hook, holding onto the railing he leaned out and grabbed her book bag. Then silently walked back with it slung over his shoulder. Once he was safely on the other side of the railing he handed the bag back to her. She smiled up at him.

"Thank you Mori." Tohru wasn't an affectionate person but she felt the urge to hug him. And if he wasn't so intimidating to her, she might of tried. But instead she resisted and just headed back inside.

Halfway down the stairs, Mori grabbed Tohru's arm, making her pause. He looked seriously at her. "If you are being bullied you need to let the Host Club know."

With that he walked past her and continued on towards the Music Room. Tohru followed behind him, silently. She had a feeling she hadn't fooled Mori with her lie. But she just didn't want to admit that she was getting bullied to the Host Club. They were rich kids who probably never got bullied, so they wouldn't understand.

Tohru looked at Mori's back as he walked. She hated that he had called her out on it too. How did he know, she wondered. She honestly couldn't tell if he was concerned for her, or just acting in the best interest of the Host Club.

When they reached the Host Club, Tamaki came over and began to fawn over her, asking questions. "I'm fine Tamaki!"

Tamaki smiled and mussed her hair. "Today is a special day Haru. You have someone special who requested you."

Tohru looked at Tamaki with a curious look. "Who?"

"Princess Ayanokouji!" Tamaki said in a sing-song voice. Tohru felt herself freeze at the name. She looked behind Tamaki to see Ayanokouji standing there with a pleasant smile on her face. Tohru had a bad feeling about this.

Tamaki lead Ayanokouji and Tohru over to a table that had tea already set up on it. Tohru sat down across from Ayanokouji, looking everywhere but at her. She could tell that all of the Host were watching them out of the corner of their eyes. Tohru turned back to face Ayanokouji, to took a deep breath and put a smile on her face. "Thank you so much for requesting me Princess Ayanokouji."

She sipped her tea quietly for some time, before she sat it back down, folding her hands on the table and giving Tohru a cold look. "You must love having Tamaki fawning over you and giving you a makeover. But its useless, you're always going to be a second class citizen."

Tohru stayed quiet, and watched her closely. This girl looked so proud and self assured that it was hard to believe that she somehow felt inferior to Tohru, enough so to make her attack Tohru. She kept her gave on Tohru and sipped her tea some more. Tohru didn't know how to reply to what she had said.

"I heard that your bag was put on the roof of the school. That must of been terrible." She gave a cat like smile, and acted as if she hadn't just insulted Tohru seconds before. "And then you forced on of these gentlemen to help you get it off the roof. You do realize that they are blue bloods and not commoners right? The only reason they are paying any attention to you is because they are trying to turn you into a gentleman. Don't start thinking they care about you or that you are their friend, just because they are doting on you."

Tohru kept herself calm as Ayanokouji attacked her. She ignored the hurt at what was being said, and focused on what she said next. "Your jealous. That's why you feel the need to tell me this."

Ayanokouji stared at Tohru in shock, probably because no one had ever called her out on what she was doing. In a sudden burst of motion, Tohru found herself out of her chair and on the floor, almost laying on top of Ayanokouji, the table had toppled over, as had the chairs. Ayanokouji let out a defining scream, Tohru just looked at her confused, still not sure exactly what happened.

"No Haru! Leave me alone! Somebody help! He just attacked me!" Ayanokouji screamed. Tohru's jaw dropped in shock and she was speechless. Was Ayanokouji seriously pretending that Tohru had attacked her? "Somebody do something! Teach this commoner a lesson!"

Tohru felt herself doused in cold water. She looked up to see Hikaru and Kaoru holding empty water pitchers over her head. Ayanokouji looked confused at their actions as well. "Why? Why did you do that?"

Tohru noticed Tamaki walk up to them, she scooted off of Ayanokouji as Tamaki helped the beautiful girl stand up. Tohru felt someone help her up and looked to see Mori, grabbing her arm and pulling her off the floor. Tohru stood there, unsure of how Tamaki was going to react to all of this. Mori, she noticed, hadn't moved far from her, he was standing right behind her. And it was a comforting thing for her to have him at her back.

Ayanokouji was leaning herself on Tamaki, with a pout set on her lip, tears in her eyes. "Do something Tamaki. Haru just assaulted me."

Tohru felt herself stiffen. She could believe that this girl had no only caused her problems once, but twice now! And of course the rich guys were gonna believe the beautiful rich girl. Tohru's shoulders slumped in defeat as she watched Tamaki caress the girls cheek, pushing back her wet hair. " I'm disappointed in you. You put Haru's bag on the roof didn't you?"

Ayanokouji immediately became defensive. "You don't know that! Do you have any proof?"

Tohru blinked. Had she heard that correctly? Tamaki was defending Tohru, without Tohru having to plead her innocence. Tohru was dumbfounded. The rich guys were on her side. "You know you're a beautiful girl, but you aren't classy enough to be our guest dear. If there is one think I know, its that Haru is not that kind of a man."

Tohru felt herself sweat drop at Tamaki's speech. Yup, she was defiantly not that kind of man. Tohru had to fight back a smile. Ayanokouji began to cry as she looked up at Tamaki. "Why Tamaki? You idiot!"

Ayanokouji ran from the room, crying loudly. Tohru let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. She looked at all the Host and smiled. They had shocked her by having her back.

"Hmm now how am I going to punish you? Because it is your fault after all. Your quota is now one thousand!" Tamaki exclaimed pointing a finger at Tohru.

"What?! One thousand?!" Tohru could not believe this. She was being punished!

Tamaki came over to her and put his arm around her wet shoulders. "Now I have high expectations for you, my little rookie." He winked at her.

Tohru's groaned in defeat. Kyoya came up to her holding a shopping bag. "This is the only spar uniform we have. Its better than a wet one, though."

Tohru took the bag and looked inside. A girls uniform was folded neatly inside. "Thanks. I'll go change now."

Tohru headed to the changing room next door. Stepping behind the curtain she took off the wet jacket and began unbuttoning her shirt. Tohru was not overly busty so she had a simple sports bra on. She standing in just the went pants and her sports bra when she heard a voice coming towards her.

"Haru, I brought you some towels." Tohru turned around to see Tamaki pull the curtain back and look at her for a moment. Then he let the curtain close between them. He was silent for a long time, so Tohru took the opportunity to finish getting dressed in the other uniform.

After a long time of silence Tamaki finally spoke. "Haru, your a girl."

Tohru resisted the urge to laugh. "That's right."

"Is your name really Haru?"

Tohru pulled the curtain back to reveal herself in the girls uniform. "My name is actually Tohru."

All six Hosts stood in front of her. All of them, except Tamaki, were wearing a secret smile. She had a feeling that all of them had figured it out at some point. Tohru peaked a glance at Mori, who had a soft smile on his face as he looked at her. She felt herself blush in response.

Then a rather unpleasant noise cut in. Tamaki was apparently not taking the news well and was making some strange sound. Tohru just smirked in his direction. "Look Tamaki I don't care if you see me as a boy or girl. Honestly I'd rather be Haru Yamamoto the boy scholarship student, then Tohru Yamamoto the penniless girl."

"Well isn't this an interesting development." Kyoya said, smirking slyly at Tohru.

"Oh yea." She heard the twins say.

Tohru walked up to Tamaki and smiled at him. "I just wanted to say thank you for defending me earlier Tamaki. It meant a lot to me."

To Tohru's surprise, Tamaki turned as red as a tomato, at her compliment.

"Congratulations Tohru. Your the first person to embarrass Tamaki." Kyoya said, smirking.

Tohru started thinking, putting her hand to her chin. "You know maybe I could do this. Continue working as a host. Its not so bad."

Tamaki, the twins, and Honey gave her a look like she was crazy. Kyoya was just nodding in agreement, no surprise. Then she looked at Mori, who once again had that secret smile on his face, the one she felt like was only meant for her.

Maybe being a Host wouldn't be so bad.


	3. Tropical Paradise

Tohru was running through the halls of Ouran Academy, trying to beat the clock to get to the Host Club. She had been late three times this week and Kyoya had threatened to triple her debt if she was late again. She burst through the door and entered a tropical paradise. Tohru stood there for a second before backing up and checking to make sure she was in the right room. Yup, this was the Music Room, so why in the hell did it look like a tropical rain forest.

Tohru carefully walked through the forest, searching for any signs of the Host Club. She thought she could hear the sound of Honey laughing but wasn't entirely sure with monkey's cheeping in the background. Wait, she thought, there are monkey's in here?! Looking around she could see several exotic animals. She rolled her eyes, and continued deeper into the jungle.

"Tohru."

Tohru smiled at the voice who called her. Turning around she saw Mori standing a few feet away from her. He was wearing a beautiful decorative cloth around his waist, a similar cloth turban on his head, and his chiseled chest however on display for her eyes. Tohru mentally smacked herself when she caught him watching her, check him out. She knew she had a noticeable blush on her face. Mori however just gave her a unreadable look and motioned for her to follow him. She followed after him until they reached an opening where the rest of the Host's were, all dressed in similar attire to Mori's. Kyoya raised an eyebrow at her.

"I was here! I just got lost in this jungle!" She quickly explained. Kyoya seemed satisfied with the explanation and begins checking his clipboard again. Tohru looks around each of the Host, and admire their costumes before it dawns on her.

"Tamaki I am not wearing that!" Tohru says adamantly. Tamaki rushes over with a girls version of their costumes.

"Oh come on! You'll look adorable!" He squealed.

"No!" She glared at him and headed over to a table to sit down, ignoring a crying Tamaki.

Tohru took the time to look around the tropical paradise. It was really something, she was impressed. "Uh Kyoya whats with the sauna in here?"

Kyoya, who was always nearby, looked up from his clipboard. "Do you have a problem with it Haru?"

"No! I was just kinda confused. Its still early spring outside." She quickly explained, not wanting to be threatened about the debt by Kyoya again.

Tamaki stood up and walked over to Tohru and began a long speech about the tropical paradise. Thankfully Tohru had effectively learned to tune Tamaki out by now. While she ignored Tamaki's grand speech, she began making some tea for herself and for her guest who would be there soon. The heat in the room was making Tohru sweat, but she couldn't take off her jacket, because it might reveal her gender status. Suddenly a tall glass of ice water was set next to her, she looked up to see Mori standing behind her.

"Stay hydrated." He said and walked off.

Tohru smiled. Lately she had noticed Mori doing small things for her. If she was lost, he always seem to find her. If she lost something, he found it. If she needed something, he got it for her. However he always left her with little or no comment about his actions. Which was really frustrating to Tohru.

She took a sip of the ice water and felt herself cool off some. In the distance she noticed some of her customers heading her way and she waved to them with a smile on her face.

As they sat down, Tohru poured each of them a cup of tea.

"Haru aren't you going to dress up as well?"

"I'd love to see that."

"You probably have beautiful skin Haru."

Tohru felt slightly annoyed at the girls comments but kept a smile on her face.

"Dressing like that isn't really my style. I'd be too embarrassed at you seeing my body."

The girls squealed in delight at the idea. Tohru rolled her eyes and looked around the club room at everyone else. What caught her attention was the word "Dance."

"We're having a dance?" She asked in a quiet tone.

"Yes of course! Next week." Tamaki said in hyper happy voice.

"What kind of party will it be?" One of the other customers asked.

"It will be formal." One of the twins replied. Tohru quickly turned her head away before she saw the two of them go at it again. They liked to tease her about their brotherly love.

"That sounds fun." One of the girls at Tohru's table said.

"It does. I hope I get a chance to dance with each one of you." She said with a wink.

The girls sighed happily as they gazed at Tohru. Tohru had found that being a host was almost easy, she just told the girls what she knew they wanted to hear, without being overly gross like the others were sometimes. She didn't mind following through with what she promised them, they were sweet girls.

"Do you mind if I join you?"

Tohru turned at the sound of the voice. A girl stood behind her looking dignified, and proper. She had short brown soft looking hair, and a pleasant smile on her face.

" Of course Ms?" Tohru stood and pulled out a chair for her.

"Kanako, Kanako Kasugazaki." She said and sat down.

Tohru smiled and poured her a cup of tea. "You have a beautiful name Kanako."

The girl seemed delighted by Tohru's words. "Your adorable Tohru. I've decided. Your my new favorite."

Tohru saw the other girls groan a bit, and heard someone, she was pretty sure it was Tamaki, making angry sounds behind her.

"I'm honored Ms. Kasugazuki." Tohru sat down next to her.

Later that day, when everyone had left, Tohru stood in front of an angry Tamaki. She had been listening to his grumblings for twenty minutes. He was pacing in front of her, waving his arms around, and Tohru just stood their with her arms folded.

"Oh come on! Its not my fault that I'm her new favorite. I thought you wanted me to be a good host?" Tohru snapped.

"But I was her favorite! Then you came along, and now I'm nothing." He cried out in a dramatic manner.

"Could you be more of a drama king?" Tohru said off handedly.

"Well-"

"That wasn't a challenge Tamaki!" She glared over at him.

"It was bound to happen anyway Tamaki, she's had the illness for quite a while now." Kyoya said as he tapped away on his computer. The whole time Kyoya and the other had been working on preparation for the ball. While Tohru on the other hand had to deal with Tamaki, it wasn't fair in her mind.

"I'm sorry, the what now?" Tohru walked over to the table that everyone was standing around.

"The Host hopping illness." The twins said.

"I don't get it." Tohru said, tilting her head.

"Usually a customer finds a Host and sticks with them, but she has a tendency to hop from Host to Host."

"Oh….I take it Tamaki was her last Host?" Tohru said with a raised eyebrow.

Everyone nodded. Tohru looked over her shoulder at Tamaki.

"Grow up."

Tamaki glared at her. "That's it! Its time that you went back to being a girl!"

"When did I stop?" She asked in a deadpan voice.

"I can't understand how your so popular with the ladies!" Tamaki exclaimed.

"Because I know what they like." She said suggestively and winked at Tamaki.

He looked shocked and appalled. "That's just gross Tohru. Acting as a host is twisting your delicate mind!"

Tohru raised her eyebrow again. Delicate mind? If only he knew, she thought.

"Tamaki stop. I'm not going to quit being a Host just because your jealous. Get over it. Its not like your in love with her right?"

Tamaki turned away and pouted. "That's not the point."

"That's the only point you nit whit!" She yelled at him.

"Stop yelling at Daddy!" He cried out and covered his ears with his hands.

"Argh! I'm leaving! I'll see you all tomorrow." She grabbed her bag and headed out of the room.

She was halfway down the hall before she realized that Mori was following her. "Mori, are you leaving too?" She asked.

He simply nodded and followed her down the stairs.

Tohru felt bad about her actions back in the club. "Sorry I acted like that back there. I just…I don't know get defensive."

She peaked over at him and saw that he was looking at her. "Its all right." He said.

"I don't get why he wants me to be a girl. How would I be able to pay the money back." She said, mostly just talking out loud to herself.

"Whats so wrong with you being a girl?" Mori asked.

"Nobody cared about me when I was a girl. No one noticed me for me. They only cared about my status, or lack their of." She grumbled.

"I didn't." He said calmly. Tohru stopped walking and looked up at him.

"What?"

"The Host club, we don't care about your status. Yes you owe us a debt, but in the end, we don't care if your rich or poor. To us your are simply Tohru. Tamaki just spouts off at the mouth sometimes, don't take it too seriously." He said and continued walking.

Tohru just stared after him in shock. Never had a said more than a few words to her before, yet here he was making her feel better. She didn't know why he felt the need to tell her that, or why he cared about her feelings. Mori was a mystery to her, but she was glad that he had told her all of that.

He headed off in the opposite direction of where she was headed, so she called out to him and waved.

"See you tomorrow Mori!" She smiled when he turned and had a hint of a smile on his face, and raised his hand in acknowledgment.


End file.
